In a Day/Issue 6
This is issue 6 of In a Day. It is entitled "Gateway To Death" This issue is Franz-centric. 06, Gateway To Death 09':30' I scream loudly as the shaking starts again as even more zombies than before all group up on the right side of the RV, shaking it more wildly than ever. I slip and fall on my back from the shaking as I almost slip off the RV, holding onto the edge and trying to climb up while I kick a zombie trying to bite my ankle in the face. “Franz!” Gehert yells as he pokes his head out from the hatch. “Shit!” I yell as I fall off, losing my grip on the edge of the RV. I land in a spot that the zombies are surrounding. I quickly get up as I take out my big sharp knife from my pocket and slam the blade into the skull of the nearest zombie. I kick the next one away as it falls into a couple more zombies. I see that some of the zombies shaking the RV have there attention towards me now. I couldn’t believe this was happening, I could feel death all around me. I knew I wasn’t going to get out of this without being bit, so the only thing I could do was fight for my life. “Rah!!!!!” I yelled as I rammed into a zombie and stomped on it’s face, taking out my smaller nice and stabbing another zombie in the head. While I was in the middle of stabbing another zombie, another came towards me and started to try and grab me. “Oh fuck!” I yelled as I caught it throat and used all of my strength to keep it from reaching me while I ripped the knife out of the other’s skull. I then used that knife to hit the next zombie I had caught numerous times. “Fuck!” I yelled as three zombies then came towards me. I kicked away the first one and went to stab the second when the third and a fourth that had came over came from behind me. I managed to use all of my strength to kick one away but the other reached me and grabbed my arm, biting into it and ripping out the flesh from my upper arm. I screamed in pain as my eyes watered and I push it down, stabbing it in the head numerous times. I was doing this in my anger, another zombie grabbed me from behind and bit into my shoulder, making me scream even more. I stabbed it in the mouth as I stood up and took a deep breath. Five more zombies came towards me as I tried to shake off the pain and get ready. “Come and get me.” I said angrily as my life flashed before my eyes. I saw my childhood, I saw when I bought my house, I saw when I got my college degree, and I saw every other very significant even in my life up to this moment. I knew that I was just approaching the gateway to death, and I would have to accept it. But not without one less fight. After this, I charged at the now ten zombies that were coming towards me. 09:32 Soon I was just running though the crowd of zombies, never stopping to take a rest. Soon I was so far from the RV that it looked like a tiny speck from where I was. Soon I ran out of the horde and all of the zombies eventually put there interest back on the RV, where five delicious meals were there waiting for them. Every part of my body burned as I reached an abandoned house. I reached for the door, but I vomited all over the front porch first. I walked inside and sat down, leaning my back on the nearest wall. I had about ten bite marks all over my body, and I knew that it was only a matter of minutes until I died and came back. Right now I knew there was nothing to do but to close my eyes and relax. Yeah, that’s right, after everything I had been through, I would be able to relax. Fuck this world. Deaths *None Credits *Franz Lowbar *Gehert Sax Category:In a Day Category:Issues Category:In a Day Issues Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues